f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
1950 Formula One season
The 1950 Formula One season included the inaugural FIA Formula One World Championship season, which commenced on May 13, 1950, and ended on September 3 after 7 races. The championship consisted of six Formula One races in Europe plus the Indianapolis 500, which was run to AAA regulations. Giuseppe Farina won the championship with thirty points. Numerous other Formula One races, which did not count towards the Championship, were also held during the year. Season summary The inaugural World Championship, to a formula which specified engine capacity of 1.5 litres supercharged or 4.5 litres unsupercharged, saw Alfa Romeo dominate with their supercharged 158, a well-developed pre-war design, which won all six European Grands Prix. Alfa Romeo drivers consequently dominated the championship with Giuseppe Farina edging out Juan Manuel Fangio by virtue of his fourth place in Belgium. Although the Indianapolis 500, which ran to different regulations, was included in the championship series until 1960, it attracted very little European participation and, conversely, very few American Indianapolis drivers entered any grands prix. Championship points were given to top 5 finishers (8, 6, 4, 3, 2). 1 point was given for the fastest lap. Only the best four of seven scores counted towards the World Championship. Points for shared drives were divided equally between the drivers, regardless of how many laps each driver drove. Teams and drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 1950 FIA Formula One World Championship. Season Review In this first World Championship season, 14 teams (4 works and 10 independent) participated, alongside a number of privately entered cars, in the 6 European Grands Prix. Only US teams, constructors and drivers participated in the Indianapolis 500. The chassis, engine and car numbers varied from race to race. Alfa Romeo's superb squad comprised the legendary 'three Fs'. These were: Dr Giuseppe 'Nino' Farina (aged 44), Juan Manuel Fangio (38) and Luigi Fagioli (53). Uses the updated pre-war Alfa Romeo Tipo 158 they dominated the championship, with the nearest opposistion being Ferrari. Ferrari was absent from the very first race of the World Championship, held at the British Silverstone circuit on the 13th of May. In the presence of the royal family 21 cars took part in the qualifying with Farina taking the first pole position. Fagioli lead the race initially, but eventually dropped to third behind Farina and Fangio. When Fangio's engien failed Farina inherited second place, ahead of the local star Reg Parnell. Farina eventually won the race after 70 laps becoming the first driver to win a Formula One championship race. A week later the world championship went to Monaco. The Alfa Romeos were joined by Maserati's José Froilán González on the front row. Fangio got off the line first leading the first lap. Farina's luck changed this time when on lap 1 he triggered a nine car pile up at the Tabac corner which also took out Fagioli. This was caused by a tidal wave which had flooded the track. Fangio was ahead of the carnage annd luckily survived when he came across it on the next lap. He went on the score his first win. Ferrari took part in the championship for the first time. Their driver, the 32 year old Alberto Ascari took second place, albeit one lap down. Round three took place at the Indianapolis 500. None of the main runners in the championship attended the race. Johnnie Parsons won driving for Kurtis-Kraft. Farina and Fagioli scored a one-two at the next Grand Prix in Switzerland. Once again Fangio suffered an engine failure as did all of the three works Ferraris. Louis Rosier in a Talbot-Lago finished third followed by four Maseratis. The race would sadly be remembered for severe crash of French driver Eugène Martin when his Talbot-Lago barrel-rolled. At Spa for the Belgian Grand Prix Fangio fought back to win his second race of the year ahead of Fagioli. Some variety was provided by Raymond Sommer who led in the Talbot while Fangio re-fuled, before his engine blew. Raymond had earlier been dropped by Ferrari after poor pace. The Championship like many to follow was decided at the final round in Monza. fangio had 26 points to the 22 of the consistent Fagioli and the 22 of Farina. Alfa Romeo brought the new more powerfull 159 for Fangio and Farina to race with. The title was decided when Fangio retired with a seized gearbox. Farina won the race along with the championship. Ascari was using the new unsupercharged Ferrari which they had been working on during the sesaon. He finished second ahead of Fagioli. Results and Standings 'Grands Prix' '1950 Drivers Championship final standings' |valign="top"| |} * Italics indicate fastest lap (1 point awarded) * Bold indicates pole position * † Position shared between more drivers of the same car * Only the best 4 results counted towards the Championship. Numbers without parentheses are Championship points; numbers in parentheses are total points scored. References # http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1950_Formula_One_season # http://www.statsf1.com/en/1950.aspx Category:Formula One Seasons